


just come back

by planariang



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen, mention of benriya duo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex menunggu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just come back

**gangsta. milik kohske, tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Ergastulum kering kerontang. Alex duduk di tangga—spot favoritnya, menghadap jalanan dan bangunan milik Benriya dan jendela di lantai duanya yang semakin terlihat kusam oleh partikel kotoran di udara. Menyengaja untuk melekatkan diri di sana dengan bantuan angin minim uap air. Alex akan berdiam di sana sampai kepalanya yang disenderkan pada dinding di sampingnya merosot dan kesadarannya yang hilang kembali lagi dengan beberapa kerjapan di mata hijaunya.

Tempat tinggal dua handymen  itu begitu sepi ketika pemiliknya tak ada di sana. Dan Alex tak bisa mangkir kalau ia merindukan dering telepon yang berbunyi hampir tiap hari; permintaan-permintaan yang meminta Worick maupun Nic untuk beraksi.

Alex menunggu.

Menung—

Mereka berdua tak pernah kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> draft lama


End file.
